


Walking In Another's Shoes

by lostangelkira



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sex, fulfilled fantasies, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jane feeling broody and wanting children, Vishous outright denies her even trying for young. And when his mother, the Scribe Virgin, hears about his refusal, she finds the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In Another's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set six months after little Wrath is born. It's set outside my AU where Vishous, Butch, Jane and Marissa are mated to one another, but the four of them are still tight, willing to do anything for each other. Warning: Read the tags. This story may be disturbing or unsettling in its subject matter. If any of the tags are of something you don't like, don't read. This idea hit me pretty hard some time ago, so I figured, 'best get it done now or let it haunt you.' Plus, I thought it would be good for a laugh.

*Jane*

 

“Aww..., look how big you've gotten,” she murmured with a smile to little Wrath, taking him from Beth. “You're a carbon copy of your daddy, hmm?”

“In so many ways,” she sighed. “He's got a hell of an appetite and can be very vocal when he wants to be.” She smiled warmly. “And I love him to pieces.”

As Jane stroked the quickly growing hair on his head, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hold a piece of her and Vishous like this. To love a child they had brought into the world? When she was still working in the hospital...hell, even after she died, it hadn't come up to have a family. Now, with others starting their families...it made her ache for a little one of her own. Just one would be enough for her. But how could that happen with her being a ghost?

Her chest feeling tight, she finally handed little Wrath back to his mother and ghosted down into the clinic. She figured working would take her mind off it. Instead, she ended up sitting in front of her computer, on the verge of tears. Damn biological clock's still tickin', even with her dead.

“How's my...,” she heard Vishous start to say. When she looked up at him though, the rest of his greeting died and he came to kneel beside her, taking hold of her hands. 

“Jane...what's wrong? Come on baby, you can tell me.”

“I...I don't know if you want to hear what I have to say,” she replied.

“Jane, you can tell me anything,” he said softly, making her look at him. “No more secrets between us, right?”

She sighed heavily, a few tears falling down her face. “I want a baby. A biological one.”

Vishous froze up, his face going stone cold. “No.”

“V...please, can we...can we at least try?” she asked, hating the way she was pleading. “It may not be possible, but I want to...”

“I said no,” he interrupted with a growl. “I won't put you through that, if you even can.”

“Vishous...,” she said softly.

“I will never sire a young,” he spat as he got to his feet and stormed out.

No doubt he'd head for the gym. She put her head into her hands and wept openly.

“Hey, Jane!” she heard Layla call out several minutes later. “I'm ready for my checkup.”

Quickly wiping her eyes, she got up and found the Chosen sitting in the exam room across from her office. Putting on a smile, she went in and shut the door.

“How are you feeling?” Jane asked her.

“Still queasy,” Layla replied, stroking her belly. “But good. I've gained three pounds.”

“That is very good to hear,” Jane said. “I've been reading the guides that Havers gave me and you're right on track.” Twenty minutes later, Jane sat back. “You are golden, Layla. Just keep it up and if you start bleeding again, let someone know, ok?”

“Of course,” the Chosen replied, sitting up and pulling her robing back on. “Is there anything I can do for you, Jane?”

“What makes you ask that?” she asked her, dreading the female was more intuitive than she thought.

“You've been crying,” Layla answered. “I can smell it and your eyes are red.”

What was the harm in telling the Chosen? There's no way anyone would ever get Vishous to change his mind.

“I want to try for a baby,” she finally told the Chosen. “But...Vishous won't do it. He swore outright that he'd never had children. I get that what his father did to him messed him up. 

But he isn't his father and I know he would be a great one. Honestly, I don't think it's even possible for me to have kids. Yet, to know he doesn't even want to try...it hurts, you know?”

“I am sorry for you,” Layla told her, pulling her in for a hug. “Have you tried praying? I know she hasn't really been there lately, but I believe in my heart that the Scribe Virgin is still listening to us. Perhaps...she'd grace you with a miracle. It can't hurt anything, really.”

She shrugged. “What have I got to lose but time?” Jane finally said.

Following her lead, Jane bowed her head and closed her eyes as she prayed with Layla.

 

*Scribe Virgin*

 

Sighing heavily, she wandered her courtyard aimlessly, the prayers of her children a constant whisper in the back of her mind. There was one, however, that broke through the stream of white noise. It was Layla and her son's mate...Jane. She focused in on the prayer, being that Layla never really prayed to her for anything.

“If it would not offend the mother of the race,” Layla's voice came through, her voice soft and kind. “I would humbly request that Jane, mate of the Black Dagger Warrior and your blooded son Vishous, be blessed with a child of her blood and his. Her mate...wishes not to sire young. But Jane has sacrificed much to not only be with him, but to the aid of your creation and her heart aches with the want of a young. If it would not offend.”

“Hello,” came Jane's voice. She couldn't help but like the female, having brought about a lot of good change in her blooded son. “I...I've never done this before. Never really believed in any of it. Until you came along and changed my fate for the better. I really...have no reason to be asking for anything more of you.” There was the sound of quiet weeping. “It hurts so much to see everyone around me starting families. I want to at least try. But Vishous...flat out refuses. It just...it isn't fair to me that he won't even try. I understand the fear and stigma that vampires have with their mates becoming pregnant. But he doesn't understand how I feel about this. Nor how it feels to bring forth life. I've heard so much from others about the joy felt...the love. I would like to have that...if it wouldn't offend.”

When their voices finally drifted off and died, she couldn't help but feel touched by the request. She knew all too well the want...the near undeniable need to have a child of her own. It drove her to risk her existence to have Vishous and Payne. It wasn't something that could just be shaken off. Jane was right. Vishous didn't understand the need that every female feels at some point in their life or the good that can come from it. Hmm...this looks to be a good lesson for him...and for any other males that would deny any female this choice.

That night, when Vishous and Jane were in bed together, sleeping in each other's arms, she entered their room. It was but a moment to briefly recreate Jane's physical body and set her biological processes working. Once she was ovulating, she took both his essence and hers, mixing it carefully.

“Now comes the real work,” she told herself, letting Jane's physical form she created melt away and stepping over to Vishous.

 

*Vishous*

 

 

“Damn,” he groaned as he slowly sat up. “I must've hit the weights too hard yesterday.”

His belly hurt like hell. Just breathing hurt, the muscles feeling too tight.

“You ok?” Jane asked as she came in from the bathroom, dressed for another day in the clinic.

“I don't know,” he replied. “I'm sore as hell.”

She came over and looked him over carefully, prodding his tender stomach a little. Afterwards, she went to her black bag and came back with two pills.

“Take these,” she said, handing him the pills with some water. “Muscle relaxers. And take it easy for today, ok?”

“Sure,” he replied, pulling her close and kissing her softly. “Thank you, love.”

“Anything for you,” she told him. “Unlike someone else I know.”

“Jane...if we try and we fail, it's only going to make it worse for you,” he said as she headed for the door. “I just want to spare you the pain.”

“You can't protect me from everything, Vishous,” she snapped. “I'm a grown female who can make her own decisions. I'll see you later.”

As he watched her leave...he felt...hurt? It was an odd feeling he hadn't really felt before. He couldn't really place it. Shrugging it off, he laid back down and found the book he'd been reading the last few nights. If he needed to take it easy for a bit, might as well kill time.

 

**

 

Nearly three months later...and he still feels like hell. His stomach ached and felt queasy all the time. So much as looking at his tobacco or a bottle of Goose made him want to retch. The only thing that he could even stomach was radishes. Fucking radishes. Never really had a taste for them before. Now? He couldn't get enough of the damn things. And to add icing on the cake...he was gaining weight. His abs were slowly becoming less defined and it was harder to squeeze into his leathers each night. Fuck...even his hips were achy.

“Hey V,” Rhage said as he eased in beside him at the table. “Me, you, and Blay on rotation tonight to hit Canal St. If you're up for it, that is.”

“I'm cool,” he said, wincing as his leathers bit into his sides uncomfortably. Vishous paled as Rhage passed over eggs and bacon. “Pass it back the other way.”

“You sure you don't want any?” Rhage asked softly. “Dude, I haven't seen you eat anything but salad or those stupid radishes. You don't look so good.”

“Seriously, Rhage,” he all but growled, feeling bile rise in his throat. “Get that away from me right now.”

Two seconds later...he bolted for the bathroom off the kitchen and heaved what felt like his stomach, spleen and half a lung up. When he finally stopped heaving, he panted and sat against the wall next to the toilet. Wiping his face off, he got up on shaky legs and splashed water on his face.

“What's going on, Vishous?” he heard Jane asked, her voice full of concern. “You should have Manny or better yet, Havers look at you. I don't want to see you suffer, babe.”

“I'm going to Havers tonight,” he sighed. “Ok? Satisfied?”

She nodded and left. He hated the distance that had cropped up between them yet again. But she still wanted a kid. He...he just couldn't bear the thought of bringing a child into this world and find he can't connect to it. To become his father. Once he was certain that the sun was all the way down, he dematerialized out to Havers' clinic. They let him in quickly and were kind of shocked to see him.

“Is there any way I can get squeezed in?” he asked politely. “I really need to be seen tonight.”

“I'll take you right now,” Havers said from his right. “Follow me, please.”

Vishous nodded and followed him to one of the more V.I.P. exam rooms. Hopping up onto the exam table, he submitted to the poking, prodding and blood draws. Havers took that and came back ten minutes later. He couldn't help but feel nervous as the doctor looked at the chart in his hand and looked utterly stumped.

“You said you've been gaining weight?” Havers asked.

“Yeah,” he grunted, finally unbuttoning his leathers and instantly feeling much better.

Havers gently prodded at his slightly distended stomach and his hips.

“With your results,” Havers said, scratching his head. “If you were female...I'd say you're three months pregnant. But...”

“You would be correct, physician,” a female voice said from the corner.

They both turned to their left, finding the Scribe Virgin in the corner. Havers quickly went down on his knees, trembling slightly.

“What?” Vishous asked, his stomach having taking a trip to his ass.

He couldn't help but flinch when she turned her full attention to him.

“I heard your mate pray to me, begging me for just the chance to have a little one,” she snapped. “And you...you ignore her pleas and leave her to wallow in misery because you wouldn't even dare try. So I thought of a fitting punishment for you. You are carrying life made from the essence of you and your mate. I have ensured that you and the young will survive, but it won't be easy. Your hips ache because they are spreading in order to properly birth, which will be natural. Don't worry, you'll have the right equipment for when it comes time. This will last for the length of a human pregnancy and you will experience every good and...uncomfortable aspect of being pregnant. This will give you better insight into why females risk their lives for the next generation. And if you try anything to terminate...I will make you wish you hadn't.”

When she finally left, Havers got to his feet and strode out of the room, coming back with an ultrasound machine. And he felt like he wanted to retch every organ out of his body as Havers confirmed that he was most definitely pregnant.

“Well,” Havers said nervously, printing a few pictures and handed them to him The form was indistinct, but it was there. “You're in great health and there are no issues right now. So...just keep doing what you're doing. And try to eat more, you need to gain at least five pounds.”

“Right,” he muttered, feeling like this was all just a bad dream.

Walking out of the clinic after getting a couple of prescriptions filled, he was too disjointed in his mind and shaken to even try to dematerialize home. With shaking hands, Vishous pulled his phone out and dialed Butch.

“What's up, V?” the cop asked when he answered his phone.

“Cop...could...you come by Havers' clinic and pick me up?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level and calm. Kind of difficult with what he'd just learned.

“Sure,” Butch answered, the concern in his voice slapping V hard. “You...you ok?”

“Honestly cop,” he sighed, “I don't really know.”

Twenty minutes later, he was strapped into the passenger seat of the Escalade, staring out the window as Butch headed back to the mansion.

“V, buddy,” Butch said as they pulled in. “You look like hell. What's going on?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” he replied. “Now if you'll excuse me...I need to talk with Wrath.”

He ignored whatever else Butch was saying to him, getting out and heading for Wrath's study. Thankfully, both he and Beth were in the room. Beth was sprawled on the rug in front of the fireplace, playing with their son. The sight had him a little misty-eyed actually. He quickly wiped his eyes and straightened his spine, quietly shutting the door behind him. Beth looked up with a smile on her face, but then quickly frowned.

“Something wrong, Vishous?” she asked. “You look really pale.”

“I was just at Havers' clinic,” he said with a sigh. “Getting checked out. I...I need to be taken out of rotation for at least six months.”

“Why?” Wrath asked, getting to his feet.

“The reason's not important, all right?” he snapped. “I just need some time off, ok?”

“Out with it, V,” Wrath said sternly. “Or I'm sending you out tomorrow.”

Great...now he was shifting from foot to foot nervously. Double checking the study doors and that they were firmly shut. Going up to Beth, who was now holding little Wrath as she stood by her mate and handed her one of the ultrasound photos. She gasped softly as she got a good look at it. He just stared at his shoes.

“Jane...she's...she's pregnant?” Beth asked. “That's...”

“No, she isn't,” he interrupted, still unable to look up.

“Then what...,” Beth started to ask when he couldn't take it anymore.

“Me, ok?” he all but growled. “It's me.”

“And how the hell did that happen?” Wrath asked, clearly just as shocked as his mate was.

“The Scribe Virgin found out that Jane wanted to try for kids and I flat out refused the very notion of having children,” he responded quickly, feeling uncomfortable with this whole discussion. His damn hormones were really starting to hit him now and he was about ten seconds from either blowing up or breaking down. He wasn't sure which one. “So she took the liberty of punishing me by implanting me with our young. She's ensuring that I and the child survive, but plans to put me through the ringer with this shit. At least she has it only lasting the normal nine for a human. So yeah...if I could that six months off, that'd be great.”

“And how exactly is delivery going to go?” Beth asked after several moments of silence.

“I'd rather not think about that right now, if you don't mind,” he answered.

“Ok then,” Beth said as he finally left his head and looked at the pair of them. “Well...congratulations?”

“Hey! What's going on in there?!” Rhage called out, banging on the doors.

Dammit...he still couldn't dematerialize out before Rhage opened the way into the study and strode in. He went straight to Beth and took the little one out of her arms, making little Wrath giggle. The others started filing in. Vishous tried to be nonchalant and get out of the room without anyone noticing. But as usual, he didn't have that kind of luck.

“What's this?” Rhage asked, taking the photo Beth was holding. “An ultra...this isn't yours from when you were pregnant, Beth. The little one's too small.” Vishous could feel his stomach twisting violently as Rhage went totally still and then looked right at him.

“No way,” the blonde brother said with a chuckle. “You? Of all people...you.”

“Clue us in, Rhage,” Zsadist said as he strode in. When he looked at him, his eyes went wide and he took his arm gently.

“Park it,” Z told him. “You look like you're about to fall over. Can't have that.”

“What's up in here?” Vishous heard Jane say, gliding into the room. When she saw him, it hurt to see how scared she looked. “V? What's wrong? What did Havers say?”

“I..uh..well..,” he stammered, unable to put together one damn sentence.

Fear and a load of other emotions and thoughts had his brain clogged.

“Well, somehow...your hellren ended up...in a family way,” Beth managed to say as delicately as possible.

“What?” she asked, her expression going from fear to disbelief.

“See...,” Beth started in again, “V got a little visit from the Scribe Virgin earlier and she's punishing him after she heard that V was denying you the chance at a family of your own. So now...he's...expecting.”

“What?!” Jane shouted in surprise.

“Beth, we all love you,” Rhage said, handing little Wrath back to her. “But now's not the time to be delicate. Jane...V here pissed off his dear mahmen that he wouldn't even consider trying for his own young. So she took it upon herself to punish him and answer your prayers at the same time.” He laughed again and grinned so wide it looked like his face would crack open. “Vishous, the great warrior and member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood...is pregnant.”

Annnnnnd, cue the black out as V passed out in the chair he was parked in as the room went into an uproar.

 

**

 

When he came to, Vishous found himself shirtless and in a pair of his sweats, in one of the guest rooms on the second floor of the mansion.

“You feeling any better?” he heard Jane ask.

Shifting onto his left side, he found Jane lying next to him, a couple of books lying next to her, bookmarked in various places.

“Yes,” he said after a couple moments of assessing himself. “I'm....not bad.”

Jane started picking at the bedspread, looking...afraid?

“Are you ok?” he asked her, making her look at him.

“I'm sorry, Vishous,” she blurted. “I didn't want this. I just...I don't even know anymore what I want. Please...don't be mad at me.”

“Never,” he told her. “I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm pissed at myself for being the way I am about this subject. I did this to myself. I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I took this away from you.”

“But we're still going to have a family, regardless,” she said. “I love you, Vishous. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I hope for your sake, you're right,” he sighed.

When he remembered what had happened in the study, he groaned, flopping back onto the bed, laying his forearm over his eyes.

“Anything hurt?” Jane asked, going all clinical on him.

“Not yet,” he said. “What's bothering me is now everyone in the whole damn house knows about this. Jesus, Rhage will never let this go.”

Jane laughed, clearly relieved.

“Don't worry,” she murmured, moving closer and kissing him briefly. “I'll kick his ass if he stresses you out with his antics.”

“I don't doubt that,” he chuckled, pulling her close.

With his mate by his side and at least knowing why he felt like roadkill, Vishous was able to rest easily.

 

 

Month 5

 

 

“Thank God for these pills,” he grunted as he took his nausea medication before hitting the bathroom.

With that out of the way, he hit the shower. It was a pain to get clean these days, what with the large belly he was sporting. He hates waking up feeling sick every night. He hates the way he looks now. But what sucks the most is his damn hormones. One moment he'll be pissed at nothing or something trivial, the next moment he'll be crying because he can't put on his own socks. Then the next thing he'd know, he's so horny and desperate for sex, he'd be willing to beg Jane for it in front of the rest of the house. He just...wasn't comfortable in his own skin anymore. As he pulled on a pair of sweats and a very loose fitting shirt, there was a knock at the door. Fritz was on the other side with a cart of food. Vishous couldn't help but grin, the doggen having brought every food item that he could either stomach or that he'd started craving.

“Thanks, Fritz,” he said as he pulled the cart further in and left it by the couch situated in front of the TV. “You're a lifesaver.”

“My pleasure, sire,” Fritz replied as he shut the door again.

As he started on his food, there was another knock at the door.

“Come in,” he said, knowing it was probably Jane. She'd kept her promise of keeping Rhage off his back. Something else he was thankful for. Looking to the door, he was surprised that Beth and Bella were with her; Nalla and L.W., in tow. “We just wanted to come see you, find out how you're doing.”

“Ok, I guess,” he replied with a shrug. “Just haven't been in the mood to be around people is all.”

“I totally get that,” Bella said with a chuckle. “Around month 6 I just wanted to barricade myself in the bathroom because I felt like such a damned whale I didn't want anyone seeing me like that.”

“Huh,” he muttered, trying to be cool and collected about the situation. “Thought it was just me.”

“Trust me,” Beth added, “You're not the only ones. Wrath had had to talk me out of our private bathroom one night because Rhage or Butch made a crack about having to get a crane to get me on my feet. Wrath almost went after them, but I managed to talk him out of it. Being pregnant isn't easy. It will screw with your internal chemistry to a point you might as well be locked up in an asylum with how quick your moods can change. I know that there were a couple times I wanted to strangle my husband because he couldn't understand what I was going through.”

“Well, I feel for you both now,” he said, setting his spoon down and easing back from the low slung table he'd unloaded the cart Fritz brought on. “Damn...there are a lot of times I don't know if I want to scream in frustration and hit something or just curl into a ball and cry until there's nothing left in me. And then my goddamned libido either dries up or goes into overdrive. It's maddening.”

“Hmm...so what's it telling you now?” Jane purred in his ear, making him shiver all over.

He had to bite back a groan as her hand moved across the rock hard protrusion that was his stomach now.

“I...I'm not sure really how to answer that,” he said, hating that he actually sounded nervous.

He'd never been shy or reluctant when it came to his sex life. Not even when in the company of the females of the house. But the thoughts and fantasies he'd been having lately...were frankly disturbing him a little.

“Would you like for us to leave you two alone for a bit?” Beth asked softly. “We could come back later, watch a movie or something together? Nothing too mushy, I promise.”

“I...That would be good,” he said, actually not hating the idea. After this conversation, he was going to need some company.

“Hang in there, V,” Bella told him as they left. “You're going to do well. I know it.”  
He smiled a little at the affirmation and waited until the two females were out of the room with their young before locking the door with his mind.

“What's on your mind, Vishous?” Jane asked, the seduction out of her voice, yet a little heat still lingering in her tone.

“I've...been having fantasies,” he said carefully, still trying to figure out how to word his response.

“Mmm...ones about the penthouse?” she asked, her hands moving along his chest, back down to his belly again. “Or perhaps of us alone in the Pit?”

“It isn't just us,” he finally spat out, managing to get to his feet easily and pacing off the nervous energy he was feeling. “I keep having dreams...very wet dreams mind you, of me, you....and...Butch.”

“Butch?” she asked, a little shocked, yet it was clear it wasn't a surprise.

They had sat down and talked about his and Butch's friendship and how there were times he thought of his best friend in that light. But she'd openly accepted it. She had even told him that if the opportunity ever came about to try anything with him, she'd allow it. Which on paper made her the most amazing female ever. But that had just been words. It was a whole other ballgame to put it into practice.

“Butch...one or two with Rhage...sometimes a completely faceless male,” he continued on, his nerves frayed to a point that he felt like he was about to break down. And he'd rather not do that in front of his mate. He was supposed to the strong one, the one who kept it together. “Just someone to fill the emptiness I feel. We haven't really had sex for a while, I know. And I'm sorry that I haven't been up for it. But about a month ago...I found that I'd developed...other anatomy. For when the time comes.”

“Oh,” she said softly, a look of surprise on her face. “And is that when the fantasies started?”

“Yeah, actually,” he sighed. “I hate feeling like this. Like this isn't just my body anymore, that someone else is living in my skin with me.”

“Well, technically there is,” she said with a chuckle. “But I get where you're coming from, V. And it's natural. I had to listen to a lot of colleagues back at the hospital recount some pretty depraved shit they'd dreamed about when they were pregnant. Look, let me talk to Butch and Marissa. See what they're comfortable with.”

He nodded, finally sitting back down to eat some more. Jane just curled into his side and flipped on the TV.

 

*Jane*

 

 

After walking with V down to the foyer, where Manny was waiting to take him to see Havers for his monthly check up and scan, she continued outside and across the courtyard to the Pit. Once inside, she found Butch and Marissa curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

“Hey, Jane,” Marissa said, pausing the movie and sitting up. “How are you this evening?”

“I'm good,” she replied with a smile.

“And how's Vishous doing?” Butch asked. “I've missed the two of you. Ever since he's moved into the main house...it's been lonely here.”

“He's doing well,” she said. “Just left for his appointment with Havers with Manny. I would've went with him, but I have to take that cast off Phury's arm and I'm on call for the night, since everyone else's out in the field tonight. But he's cranky from back pain and lack of sex.”

“Lack of--,” Butch started to say, completely baffled. “Really? I would think that you'd be taking care of that?”

“It's been really interesting and fun when we have had sex the last couple of months,” she replied. “But...it's been difficult with how big he's gotten. That...and he's been having fantasies.”

“What kind?” Marissa asked, sounding concerned.

“This is probably going to make you uncomfortable,” Jane started to say. “But...”

“He's been dreaming of me again, hasn't he?” Butch finished for her.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Pretty vivid from what he tells me. I hate to ask, but...has there ever been any kind of feelings like that about him on your end?”

“Actually, yes,” he answered. “I've had dreams of my own about him sometimes. Marissa's been very supportive and doesn't mind if anything happened between us.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek before nuzzling her throat. “Which makes her the best mate ever.”

“Well now that we know you're on board,” Jane said, feeling a little relieved. “The problem now is catching him in the right mood.”

“Not really,” Butch said. “When he gets back, I'll hang out with him for a while. Get some male bonding going on. Most likely, knowing V, he'll start getting frisky. Especially if I've been the object of his fantasies.”

“Careful there,” she chuckled. “He's even dreamed about Rhage like that.”

“I don't know whether to be offended or intrigued,” Butch said with a laugh of his own. “What foods has V been avoiding and which ones can he not get enough of?”

“You're an amazing friend, Butch,” she said, sitting down as he grabbed a pen and paper. “You know that, right?”

He simply grinned as they started talking it over.

 

*Vishous*

 

He wanted to bite something as he came out of the bathroom attached to the exam room Havers had put him in to wait while he finished up with the last of his patients.

“This makes the third time in the last hour I've had to take a piss,” he growled. “Why why why do females go through this shit? Why in the world do they take the chance of dying?”

“I can't really answer that,” Manny said with a smile. “I do know I wouldn't mind having a little one or two with Payne. There had been times during my career that I'd considered having kids. But I never met anyone that I could commit to, to even consider it. But it's her decision to make. It's her body. Though...if I could, I'd take it on for her. And I know any kids we'd have would be gorgeous.”

Vishous was about to go on a tirade about why he wouldn't wish his...condition on another living male when Havers stepped into the room.

“And how are you doing, sire?” the doctor asked as he started up the ultrasound machine.

“Just peachy, doc,” he snipped. “Aside from these stupid back pains.”

“I see from your chart you've gained twenty-five pounds since your projected date of conception. Which is perfect. Though I suggest eating some iron-rich foods over the next few weeks.”

“Sure, doc,” he grumbled, sitting back and letting him rub the gel onto his belly for the exam.

“Alright,” Havers said, turning a few dials. “Now let's see how the young is doing.”

He flipped a switch and Vishous froze; hearing a pattern of beats come through the speaker. His attention focused in on the screen as it booted up. There was no stopping the tears as he saw with aching clarity not one, but three young. One was a little hard to see, but there was no denying it was there, hidden by the other two that were front and center.

“They look fantastic; very healthy...good weight and length. I don't see any problems. I'll just print a couple of photos for you and I'll see you next month.”

He nodded, but was sort of out of it as he continued to stare at the screen, then into blank space when it was shut off. Manny got him moving to get cleaned up and on his feet. Once they were in the car and on the road, he stared at the ultrasound pictures. And the longer he looked at it, the looser his chest felt. It was like a warm rush flowing under his skin, cleaning him out and filling in places in him he hadn't realized were void. For the first time since he'd heard the news, he rested his hand on his belly, low and off to the right. When he felt a sharp thump against his fingers, he let out a very embarrassing yelp.

“What?!” Manny asked with a slight shout, managing to keep from swerving all over the highway.

“Here,” he answered, taking the guy's right hand and pressing it just under his bellybutton.

When the young made a repeat performance, Manny looked over at him and grinned. Vishous couldn't stop from returning the smile. Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the usual spot in the courtyard.

“Thanks, Manny,” Vishous said. “I'll see you later, huh?”

“You got it, brother,” the male replied as he walked into the house.

He was feeling...hell, happy. Just elated with what he just saw at the clinic. This must be what Wrath had felt when Beth had come home that day with the news of their son. Once he made it up the stairs, he slowed to catch his breath, then headed for his and Jane's room. He was surprised to say the least when he found Butch and Jane sitting on their couch, an impressive spread of food laid out on their table. His stomach growled loudly.

“Hey, baby,” Jane said, turning into him as he sat down. “How was it?”

“Great, actually,” Vishous replied, smiling as he handed her the picture. “It's triplets, Jane. Triplets.”

He purred low in his throat as she teared up, staring at the photo. V held her close, picking up on her thoughts. Joy and love were at the front of the pack. He couldn't help but feel the same way. Butch eased in nice and close, looking over at the picture, his left hand coming to rest on his belly. When Vishous felt a nudge, he couldn't help but grin and take hold of both Butch's hand and Jane's hand and press them to the area he'd just felt movement. When there was even more movement, both of them went stiff. And when it happened it again, Jane pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Feeling a heavy palm gently tug at his throat, he looked to his left at Butch. He jerked back when Butch planted a hard one on him, lighting a fire in his veins. It was right out of one of his dreams.

“What...what are you doing?” he asked, hardly able to believe what was happening.

“Helping my best friend,” Butch purred, pulling him back for a softer kiss. “And living out a fantasy of my own. And don't worry; Marissa's cool with this. Hell, she'd be here now if she hadn't had to go to Safe Place tonight.”

He couldn't help the blush that creeped up his neck and turned his face a brilliant brick red as he felt Jane ease up behind him, her hands running up his sides. Butch purred softly, kissing his cheek then his mouth again. Vishous brought a hand up and threaded his fingers through Butch's hair. The male groaned softly, kissing him a little harder.

“Damn, you two are hot together,” Jane said, a smile evident in her voice.

“Come on,” Butch all but growled, pulling him to his feet. “Let's get you comfortable, hmm?”

Jane helped the male strip his clothes off, which naturally, made him feel self-conscious. But the people with him...they didn't shy away or grow nervous. Butch helped him into the bed, maneuvering to where he was lying behind Vishous once he'd shed his clothes. Jane got undressed and laid down against his front. Butch pulled his right leg over his hip, giving him access. Damn...he was dripping wet already. When his friend eased his hand between his legs, he stalled for a minute.

“I...wasn't expecting that,” Butch muttered, his fingers gentle as he probed his new sex. “But it's certainly going to be fun.”

He shuddered hard as Butch eased two fingers into him, moving into the push. He purred low in his throat as Jane reached down and stroked his erection. The onslaught of sensation was starting to become too much for him. That's when Butch moved in closer and pressed into him.

“Jesus,” he groaned, panting as his best friend hilted in him. “Damn...no wonder Marissa has a smile on her face every evening when she gets up.”

“Mmm...and you're so tight and wet,” Butch growled, moving slowly in him.

“Son of a bitch,” Vishous whimpered as Jane moved and eased onto his erection. “You two are trying to kill me, aren't you?”

“What a hell of a way to go, huh?” Butch panted, moving quicker, harder.

The three of them moved together, barely able to mutter a name between kisses and moans. Vishous had never felt so good...so loved. His orgasm took him by surprise, making him moan loudly. The others joined not long after. They kept going for over an hour before he felt too sore to continue. Butch leaned over and kissed him deeply before getting up. Five minutes later, he came back over with a plate full of his favorite foods.

“Come on now,” Butch said, flipping on the TV. “Eat up. Got to feed the little monsters.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied with a nod and a grin.

 

Month 8

 

“Yes!” Vishous cried shamelessly as Butch relentlessly, but carefully thrust into him while he was bent over in the shower. “More...please..”

“Easy, V,” Butch said softly, gently gripping his arousal and stroking him slowly. “I've got you. Just let go.”

It was an easy command to follow, groaning loudly as he came. Butch helped to wring him out, leaving himself very sated. Then again, he'd just got done riding the male when he'd woken up an hour ago. And joining Butch and Marissa in his bed with Jane watching fifteen minutes before entering the shower. Once Butch cleaned him up, he got him standing upright and kissed him gently.

“I have to admit,” V sighed as Butch helped to get him dry. “I'm going to miss this after the young are born.”

“Well, you do have to give yourself time to heal,” Butch said with a nod. “I'd hate to hurt you.”

“You...you'll still want to do this?” Vishous asked, stunned. “Even after?”

“Of course,” Butch replied, rubbing V's taut stomach. “How could we stay away from you after what we've shared together? Me and Marissa love you both more than you know.”

“I love you guys too,” Vishous said, pulling him in for a hug. He started crying; he couldn't help it. Butch didn't say a word, just led him back out into his room and sat him down.

“Fucking hormones,” he growled as Butch handed him a tissue. “They're no picnic.”

“I can see that,” Butch chuckled a little. “You hungry?”

“Always,” he muttered, getting dressed.

“I'll make you something in the kitchen,” Butch replied, putting an arm around him.

Fate, however, had other plans. As they made it into the kitchen, Vishous held his stomach and whimpered in pain. Butch paled when he turned to look at him.

“Sit down and stay calm,” Butch said, pulling a chair over to him. “It's clear your water broke. I'm going to call in Havers and get Manny to help you while we wait for him to get here, ok? Thank Heavens the sun just set.”

“It's too early,” he panted, panic setting in. “They're...they're...”

“Easy, Vishous,” Butch said softly, stroking his belly as he got his phone out and unlocked. “Just stay calm. You're going to be ok. They are going to be ok.”

He managed to calm himself, taking deep breaths as he made his calls. V wanted to hiss when Lassiter came in the kitchen. He hated the prick and thankfully, he'd kept his distance for the last several months. When he saw what was going on, the angel didn't say anything. He just came over and helped Butch get him to his feet and down to the delivery room that Jane and Manny had put together. Half an hour later, he was screaming his way through a contraction as Manny cut him out of his clothes and Havers was entering the room, setting his bag down on a rolling stool.

“Do you have an ultrasound machine here?” Havers asked, washing his hands.

“Just got it in three weeks ago,” Jane said, turning to the door as it opened. “And here it comes now. Thanks, Manny.”

“No problem,” he said with a grin. “How are you doing, Vishous?”

“Son of a bitch,” V panted as the contraction passed. “How can females go through this?”

“It's worth it to hold a piece of you and the one you love,” he heard Beth say as she came in the room. She came to sit next to him, taking hold of his gloved hand. “You holding up ok?”

“So far,” he sighed as he relaxed into the bed. “Honestly, I'm terrified. There's so many things that can...”

He was interrupted by another hard contraction, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. When it passed, he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. It did help to have others around him. Even Rhage was very encouraging and calming to have around. Hours went by and he screamed his agony and frustration as the labor went on and on, intensifying over time. By the time he was fully dilated; almost twenty-four hours had passed and he was a mess. He just wanted the misery to be over.

“Alright, Vishous,” Havers said, getting into position. “Time to push.”

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned as he beared down and pushed with everything he had. Which wasn't much, considering he'd been awake and in pain for nearly a full day.

“Great,” the doctor said excitedly. “The head and shoulders are out. Come on now, push.” He growled and went at it again, feeling relief as the tiny body slid out and there was a loud wailing. As he lifted up a little bit, Havers smiled and handed the newborn over to Ehlena. “There's your first; a son.”

“A...a...son?” he asked, his mind having trouble turning over. But he didn't have time to process it. He was busy once again pushing hard. Thankfully, it didn't take much to deliver the second.

“Another son,” Havers reported, repeating the handoff with Ehlena.

Wanting it over with, Vishous pushed with every last ounce of strength he had left. This one cried the loudest and he sighed with relief, his body going completely lax. He felt nothing as Havers and Manny got him cleaned up. Popping the release lever on the bed he was in, they wheeled him out and moved him into a recovery room, helping him into a clean bed. Jane came in and eased into the bed on his left side.

“Where are they?” he asked softly. “I...can't explain it. I...need to...”

“Easy,” she said, interrupting him. “I get it. Ehlena and Manny will be bringing them in once they're examined.” Jane leaned up and kissed him. “You did so well, love. We have a family.”

“I love you,” he purred, kissing her again.

“Can we come in?” he heard Ehlena ask. “We've got visitors.”

“In,” he snapped, sitting up as straight as he could. “Now.”

Her and Manny chuckled as they walked in, wheeling in three plastic cribs. He watched carefully as the two of them parked the cribs next to the bed. Ehlena carefully eased one of their little ones into her arms. He was careful as he took the transfer of the small body into his arms. Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes as he looked at the little one in his arms.

“She's beautiful,” Ehlena said, propping her hip against the side of the bed. “Perfect little angel.”

“So...two sons,” he managed to choke out, wiping at his eyes. “And a daughter?”

Ehlena smiled and nodded. He looked down at her again and couldn't stop grinning. The daughter and one of their sons had a fine cap of blonde hair on their heads already. She looked just like Jane. Except when she opened her eyes, she had his diamond white eyes; a deep green ring around the iris. Ehlena handed Jane their blonde haired son. He looked just like V, even down to his eyes, which were identical to his. Payne had come in when they weren't paying attention and took their other son into her arms.

“He looks just like you, brother mine,” she murmured. “And has your eyes, Jane. He is beautiful. You did so well, brother.”

“I told you that you would survive,” he heard his mother, the Scribe Virgin said. The air room instantly grew heavy. Tension thick and power thrumming low under her surface. 

“Now, I'm afraid that the young ones will need to come with me.”

“Oh hell no,” Vishous growled, holding his daughter close to his chest. “You fucked me up and kept my sister from me. I will die before I let you take my young from me.”

She laughed softly and instantly, the air in the room felt light again. “That's what I wanted to hear. Now do you understand why females risk their very lives for this?”

“You know what?” he asked, unable to stop grinning as he looked at his little girl, stroking her cheek with a forefinger. “I do. This right here...was worth every second of suffering. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this...but thank you. Thank you so much.”

“May I see them?” she asked.

“I'm in a great mood for some odd reason,” he replied. “Yes, you may.”

She didn't stay long, just long enough to see and hold the young, leaving in a good mood. The rest of the house came by and fawned over the new additions to their growing family.

“Any ideas for names yet?” Jane asked as she eased each of the triplets back into their cribs.

“I've got a few,” he purred. “What about you? You should have at least one named by you.”

“I'd love to name our daughter after my sister,” she replied. “Honor her memory.”

“Then that's what we're going to do,” he answered. “Her name was Hannah, right?”

“Yes,” Jane replied, writing it on the little plastic wristband on their daughter and the front of the crib. “Thank you.” He smiled widely as she came back over to the bed. After pulling her in for a kiss, she moved over to their sons. “Now, what about these two?”

“The mini version of myself...I want to name after Darius,” he said. “If it wasn't for him...none of this would've happened. Without Beth being born, Wrath wouldn't have ascended and made the changes he has, none of us would've been mated most likely...I might not have met you. We owe him so much.”

“Darius it is, then,” Jane said with a smile, writing it in. “And for our last son...he should have a warrior's name, for your traditions.”

“Yes, he should,” Vishous said, contemplating. “Rhuin. I remember reading of a warrior that had been around during Wrath's father's reign by that name. He was an amazing warrior. And very compassionate for the time. He fell in battle during an attack on a lesser stronghold. It had been believed they knew where this Wrath had went when he disappeared after the attack on his family.”

“It sounds perfect,” she said with a nod, writing it in. She leaned over and kissed the little one's forehead as he slept.

“Come to bed, Jane,” he yawned, barely able to stay awake now that the adrenaline and endorphins had all but eased from his system, leaving him exhausted. She did as he asked, curling against his side. He purred softly as he eased into sleep, feeling truly complete with his family surrounding him.


End file.
